


Risky Rink

by ami_ven



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think my bruises have bruises.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risky Rink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "falling over"

“Ow,” said Roy, getting out of the squad much, much slower than he usually did.

“You said it, partner,” Johnny agreed. “I think my bruises have bruises.”

“I’m blaming you, Gage,” put in Chet, as the engine pulled into the garage. “There’s a _reason_ I didn’t apply to be a paramedic.”

“Because they wouldn’t take you?” Johnny suggested.

“Ha, ha,” said Chet, sarcastically.

“I’ll admit, this wasn’t one of our more impressive calls,” said Marco. “I’ve never fallen down so many time in one day, in my _life_.”

“Look,” said Roy, reasonably, “people get injured in skating rinks, too. Probably more than some other places.”

“And the solution’s easy,” added Captain Stanley.

“What’s that, Cap?” asked Chet.

“We just add snow shoes to our rescue gear,” he said, and everyone groaned.

THE END


End file.
